


Miracle Boy

by AVRYATAS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Bulging, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, S&M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Tendou Satori, Voyeurism, sadism & masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVRYATAS/pseuds/AVRYATAS
Summary: He slowly sunk down on the dick. His breaths were labored and his thighs straining to keep composure. He let out a sudden moan when it pressed against his prostate and his head dropped. Shaky hands gripped Tendou’s knees.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 344





	Miracle Boy

Ushijima sat on the wooden floor with his legs splayed. In between his legs was a dildo the size of his fist and forearm impaling him, and he was only halfway through. He grunted as he tried to take in more of it. The stretch was too much and the dick was pressing at places deep within him, he couldn’t take it. Ushijima whined and tried to get up from the dildo but felt a shoe pushing him down making his ass take it in further than before and he yelped. Ushijima’s body shook violently as his rim clenched around the artificial cock trying to adjust to the sudden stretch. He heard a voice tut at him. Ushijima’s eyes teared up and he suppressed a sob.

“S-satori...”

“My, my, Wakatoshi. You were doing so good! Why did you get up?” Tendou said, seated on a chair above him.

Ushijima knew it wasn’t a genuine question but answered nonetheless.

“I can’t...—“ 

“You’re already halfway through! Be good for me and take the rest.”

Ushijima whined but didn’t argue. He slowly sunk down on the dick. His breaths were labored and his thighs straining to keep composure. He let out a sudden moan when it pressed against his prostate and his head dropped. Shaky hands gripped Tendou’s knees. Ushijima had only taken three quarters of the dick and he felt like he was going to combust. His ass was stretched to the limit and he felt full in the dirtiest way. He choked out a strained moan and clenched his eyes shut as he focused on his task. The constant pressure on his prostate did not make things easier and he felt like he was going to cum any second from now. He heard Tendou mention something but his brain couldn’t process it. Ushijima couldn’t think straight; his head was clouded with lust. 

Suddenly a shoe pressed down on his shoulder again and he sobbed violently. Electricity wracked his nervous system and the spasms were uncontrollable. Ushijima felt like he was suffocating and it all became too much for him. He screamed and the tears in his eyes started flowing. His ass cramped up around the dildo and the base of it pressed against his rim. Ushijima trembled as he purposelessly begged by Tendou’s knees.

“P-please...!”

It didn’t take him long to cum. It hit him like a train and overstimulation followed shortly after. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much, too fast. He felt filled up to the brim. He brought his hand to his stomach and felt a prominent bulge. His cock jumped and he clenched around the dildo as he let out an ugly sob before sudden darkness took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a SLUT for bottom Ushijima
> 
> Follow my twt acc: @shadowcjutsu and we can scream about haikyuu shit
> 
> Edit: this got nearly 5k hits, yall are fucking horny LMFAO (says me who wrote this fic)


End file.
